


John fucked up greatly

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: John fucked up [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(2 hours after) John was trying to make dinner, but dave had to spoil John's mood. And now everyone is on the hunt for some Johns ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John sit with Karkat and Sollux

**Author's Note:**

> ((Warning: this contains some lemon-y like read and multipule ships. And cussing, some other triggering mentions (sorry not good with sex scenes)
> 
> Ships: SolJohn, KarkatJohn, DaveJohn, and others.))
> 
> Also I don't own any of these character(s)!

((-))

-Be John:

Today you are extermly TURNED ON right now! And it all had to deal with Strider, or know as Dave Stirder. And you can't expressed how PISSED you are. So here you are in some random room, staring at the wall, hoping that there is a hole in it at some-point.

Just as you were sitting here expressing how angry you are at the wall, the door open to revile Karkat and Sollux. You seriously don't want to deal with them right now, even after what you did to Dave. Hey, he had to coming if he contiued to mess with you boxers, even though you were wearing pants but it doesn't matter. Right now is that Sollux and Karkat are here, and of course you cannot face them.

Sure enough you can hear them getting closer now, and one is forcefully pinning you to a wall. Panicing mentally, you could see the lust in their eyes, and soon you found out you were going to be their main course of the meal.

Sollux, who was licking his lips, reached for your pants. And Karakt is moving his hands on down your side. His cool hands made your heart pumped. Still panicing, your boxers were already gone by the time Sollux is licking your member. Poor little guy, can you not get a break. But that didn't stop you from moaning slash whimpering almost quietly. The Heir of Breath my ass, you cannot even catch a breath before KARKAT is kissing you hard, and Sollux lickling and sucking your dick. If there was one thing you could wish for is to get some sleep, and to eat. You are starving, very hungary, and maybe this once i could put the 'no homo' aside and run.

You tried to struggle under Karkat's grip but sure enough it wasnt enough to make a run. Still pinned against the wall, he started "Oh hell no, your staying right fucking here John fucking Egbert." trying to think what you have done to trigger them so badly.

Even trying to get- you moaned once more but a bit louder. Even with Karkat kissing you, you were still loud as hell. And you are wondering how can no body hear you?! Sucking up a little air and sure enough you had to moan, 'goddamn it Sollux! You and your goddamn sucking!' you mentally screamed to be free but for once you don't wanna be.

Soon you were seeing stars, puffing hard, and you could feel your heart running a thousand meters per second, you were at the highest point you body could take. With all the moaning you created and let go, you could see their smiles. It was almost daring, you didn't noticed how your dick was bobbling, moving to the beat of this, and how hard it was. Soon enough Karkat and Sollux switched, so now Karkat is licking, sucking and withdrawing the pre-cum from your hard dick. And Sollux is pushing you down, and you know you couldn't hold your own weight and sure enough you dropped slowly.

With you techcally laying on the floor and Sollux on top of you. Which he was able to keep both of your hands in one of his. Mentally you were melting under all this pressure and yet relax feeling up and down your body, you couldn't help but slightly smirk at this.

"Hehe, JN ith enjoying thith Karkat." Smirking under what he had done to you, Karkat looked up from his intense job. "Let the fucker know what he did, in other fucking words, make him pay dearly and painfully." With that Sollux lifted you up and sat behind you. While making his pants come off, slightly you could feel his bulge wetting on your ass. It was moving, it was slimy, wet, and it felt like hands moving until it striled in your ass. Moaning slash almost yelling, Karkat moved from his spot and is kissing you. Your dick, which was left to stand in the cold, musky air, is bobbling once again. Wanting attention, the kisses were getting softer and it was intoxicating to your blood.

Feeling your ass getting painfully over due, moaning in Karkat's mouth and feeling your dick shake was almost the best (?) maybe. Until no more, your body couldn't handle such of this job, you opened up. Your cum went everywhere, Sollux who was making hickys on your neck, shoulders, and their were a few on your chest slowly stopped.

After the little battle, you felt worned down, tired and painfully good. You were out.

((End of first part))


	2. Shower time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own Homestuck. And I will update asap!
> 
> UPDATE 1.2: This has been updated to curent fixes, some grammar, and spelling. Also some things have changed a little.
> 
> UPDATE 1.3: Okay again, this is another update. And I noticed in my thrid chapter I added another person/troll who messed with John. So now I had to correct this again.  
> Have a great Christmas~!  
> ((Song: Sarah Connor- Under my skin))
> 
> UPDATE: 1.4 this is the last update for this chapter! Wait until chapter three! That's where everything gets good~!

 

((Song: Sarah Connor- Under my skin))

~000~

You woke up to a very messy room. But sure enough, you reeked. Noticing your pants were down as well as underwear (or what was left of them), quickly you had to get down to your room. Then wash up, as well as wash up your mess.

Not wanting to wear, cummy underwear but you had to get there some how. Until an idea hit you, you are the Heir of Breath. Which means you can be the air! Foucing hard core like, thinking about particles separating and spreading out, and with that your body ceased to air. Smiling to yourself, you made it to your room in no time flat. With that you noted several things.

 

Like one is that Dave is sleeping in your bed, two there's a bunch of bottles around your bed (maybe liquor), three several things were out of place. Slightly grunted at this, you thought of becoming one and coming together. Sure it was a little painful but you did it without screaming or even whimping out in pain. Smiling to yourself, you grabbed yourself some new clothes and (new underwear) walked out of the room without making a sound. You were glad about how close you are to the bathrooms, or other wise you would be extermly embarrassed beyond your mind could make out it self to be-

Wait! Not- you got tried of mentally yelling at yourself. Focus now! Anyways, you made it to the bathroom. Lucky for you there's no one here and sure enough you didn't think about what happened yesterday. In fact it never came to your mind until now, now thinking about it you weren't sure why they both fucked you. Gog, trolls are weird and- Wait! What if they had some weird thing where it can get you pregnant! Or- or panicing wasn't going to help you, sure enough you turned to water on and slipped in. Not thinking hard on the thought of locking the door, you climbed into the shower. First moment before entering you were warm until you though the water. It instantly woke you from your haze-y-like-dream state.

 

Changing the water fast, you soon relaxed greatly. Quietly you let the water wash away any worries, but of course you still didn't think about the lock. Soon you heard a movement come from behind you. All your calmness disappear to 'Alert Alert!' spread across your face. But when you turned around to face your intruder.

"Woah, calm down Egderp. It's just me." Turned to see a kid around your age, close enough to Dave's height (if not that then a couple more inches), and -wait he isn't wearing his shades! It was Dirk, you were almost glad but not until you noticed he was also naked with you. Almost wanting to tell him to leave, but he was already in the shower with you.

 

Noting that his eyes are almost a fiery-orange like color in his eyes. Which almost made you gasp. Signing to yourself, then you realized you haven't even said a word to him. Without even thinking you spoke, "Dirk, tell me this. Did I do anything wrong down in the kitchen when Dave was messing with my pants?" Saying this you looked away from him, not even to look at him but to look at the bathroom/shower's walls.

Reaching for the shampoo bottle to start scrubbing that mess of yours, known as hair into its place, which noted your hand was touching Dirks. Almost wanting to panic, but that would be stupid to panic. Though it happens to every romcom movie you've seen with Karkat.

Dirk who hasn't replied to your question, had his other hand on your waist. His touch made goose-bumps appear on your skin. Now more than ever you wanted to leave, but of course you've tried to leave. But sadly Dirk blocked your view to the open bathroom. Mentally shaking uncontrollably, well you thought it was mental but really you were shaking uncontrollably, and that cause Dirk to look apon you. His eyes sadden but yet there was something blocking it. You couldn't put your finger on it, but it sent chills down your spin and you now starting to hate this.

HATING that your friends are raping you left and right. It isn't a good feeling either, just feeling that these guys are only doing it to repay some of your old planking skills. This is making you beyond MAD. Sure enough you noticed how close Dirk is to you. You could feel his heat hitting on you, his lips making a swift move, his body language telling you something, and finally how his eyes are looking apon your body. Some how this made you feel weak, shaking knowing what's coming next, you joust couldn't stop shaking.

And then it happened. The pain entered and now, you just droves to 'FUCKVILE' and they are the mayors.

 

~OoO~

 

Waking up wasn't the best idea, and the pain in your ass is more painful than the last. Then it came to you, Dirk just fucked you! Even more ANGRY than before but now you are slightly terrified from the experience of not being fucked once but three times! THREE GOD DAMN TIMES!

You were once again PISS. This time you need to find out why they are fucking you! It didn't occure to you to check where you are. That was until a pair of hands grabbed you by the waist. Without even thinking you yelped and punched who ever has you.

 

You weren't sure why people are scaring you by being behind you?! Is it today, 'WE ARE SO GOING TO JUMP BEHIND AND SCARE THE LIVING FUCK OUT OF HIM AND THEN FUCK JOHN SENSELESS?!' because if it was then your going to paint yourself grey and yell about '50 shades of grey' here. This is complete bull shit! Sure enough after the punch and yelp you saw someone you wished you never saw. Clown like make-up that sent a chill down your spin, almost a big like grin that screams 'I-am-going-to-eat-you!' not that then insanity, and finally how close he was to you.

You could feel your eyes wide with fear and then partly closing your eyes enough to show you are not in the fucking mood. With that his smile disappear to show a frown. With Gamzee chuckling like a mad-man, he had already replaced his hand on your waist, and with that pulling you closer to him.

 

You are so FUCKING PISSED, you fucking HAD IT! "Look, Gamzee. I am not in the mood to be fucked again for a fourth damn time. Now let me go so I can fucking hid in a god damn hole and maybe never be seen for a good while until every fiber of hatred in me is gone. And then I will fucking talk some god damn sense into everyone about fucking me isn't a bright idea of saying 'Hey john. To let you know you've fucked up greatly and offended us enough to fuck you.'" Taking a deep and EVERY audible breath and a deep breath out.

He still had that toothy grin like a baby who saw their parents do something funny. Normally you would find this weird but today this isn't funny. In fact it is pissing you off greatly, never in your life have you been piss off before. Well that would be a lie, because there was that one time with Jack Noir killing you and Rosie's parents. That pissed you off, and now this is pissing you off. (Wow there's a lot of piss off statement).

"Honk... Johnbro, do you know what day it is today? Honk honk honk." He asked quiet different if you ask me. Sure enough you replied "Yes, it's the 13." Just like that you two were getting somewhere. Sure enough he nods and giving you that look to contuied. "It's April 13, why would you as-..." Sure enough you got what was going on. You understood!

 

You finally understand what is going on! It's April 13. It's fucking April 13. IT IS FUCKING APRIL 13! Your God damn birthday. With that Gamzee noded and smiled, while tugging down your pants and your fresh underwear! Oh hell no!

"Gamzee, NO! NO NO NO NONONONONONONONONONO! I refused to be someone's fucking fuck toy! Hell no, I don't care who gave you the idea and or even why even giving you the idea to fuck me!" You yelled and sure enough you could hear Karkat and the others coming out of their hid-y hole.

 

"Dude, chill." Dave who look completely find with this idea. You are still mad and very annoyed. The look of everyone faces told you they planned this idea. "Chill.. Chill? You think I will be fucking chill after being fucked by not once but nearly four fucking times! Your something Strider, but this is! Did you all agree to this." You said a little pissed off and angry. Which a few trolls looked a little scared, confused and you could tell Vriska had a little smile. Sure enough a few of them said yes, others nod and a few still looked confused as ever.

Still didn't realized that Gamzee still had his hands on your waist until you shook them off. Hands in the air, and you walked off. Not even caring anymore, nope. Not anymore.

~000~ 


	3. Run away from group

~000~

-Be John:

After all that walking lead you to the lower part of the house. It left you still mad, you were glad you came here. Because in the right hand corner you can see weights, punching bags and other things to keep you going on and on. Though you aren't the strongest nor the brightest but today you need something to get off of. And this is this. Grabbing something to wrap your hands up before going to punch the shit out of that punching bag. The punching bag, which looked like a white/grey cylinder tube. Thanks to the dust bunnies, it left you in a thought. Remembering the time when your dad was telling you a story about dust bunnies.

~00-Flash Back-00~

"Dad, what are these?" You asked as you see small, fluffy,and cotton like ball swiftly gliding down to the hardwood floor. Your dad ,who was dusting off his creepy and weird collection of clown dolls, looked a little confused but then smiled lightly at you. "They are known as dust bunnies, son." He simply said without a doubt in his words. Knowing this made you question more about these 'dust bunnies'.

"Why are they called dust bunnies?" Continuing on his dusting quest he replied. "I don't know son. How about we ask Google." With that you dismiss yourself from spring cleaning to the computer. Quickly searching for your answers, you soon found it! Reading it to yourself, you were a little fascinated by the thought of dust bunnies that you rush down and talk to dad about your now gained information. "Dad, it said that dust bunnies are form of lint, hair, spider webs, and other items which form over time when not cleaning regularly. And that dust bunnies harm things like computers and other things where the computer could die. They also bring bugs which are bad to us." Taking a deep breath in I could see that he slightly said a 'hmmmmm' in a way of understanding which made me smile.

~00-End of Flash back-00~

Now you didn't need to puch the bag. So moving on into this room, you found a jukebox. And man it gave you an idea. Thinking of the times your father taught you how to dance to now as belly dancing, you took the liberty to turn on the jukebox and find a song that you remembered from when you were little. Sure enough it only had a few songs and one of them was "Stuck on a feeling" by Prince Royce. Though I really dislike a lot of raps but I deal with Daves, because dave is dave.

Nothing more nothing less, but when the jukebox turned on that song began to play.

**Prince Royce, Big Snoop Dogg.**

You couldnt deny the beats. Hips moving fast, swift, and smooth towards the beats. Even though you are wearing your God tier clothes, you had to take the hood off. Then remembered that this is more than a gym, it was also a storage room. Quickly looking around you found black slim pants, black belt with bells on them (really small bells), and of course black dancing shoes but these with heels (females).

Quickly changing from God tier to belly dancer, you didn't need a shirt because this is going to sweaty soon and you don't want your God tier to be sweaty anymore than needed. You weren't exactly skinny to the bone, nor were you muscular but you did have a slight chance of getting a pack of abs which were light, your shoulders have some meat into them. Smiling to yourself as you began to shake your hips to the rhythm.

**She got me stuck on a feeling, I like you talking dirty.**

Slowing moving forward and then moving back like a standing snake. Rocking hips a little hard to one end to another but keeping to the beat, sure enough your arms start to follow behind. Moving your hands in front of you, shaking them and moving them apart as your hip move softer but fast.

Shaking to your left, you move to the left, then took a detour to the right. You feet made clicking sounds which echoed through the room, the bells jingled joyously.

**I like your filthy love, You like the way I hold you.**

Feeling everything started slowing down. Like if this metor was nothing, if it wasn't spinning, if it wasn't coming close to our end. Moving my torso, arms lightly rolling in slow circles, and my hips making a figure 8. Smiling to myself. 

If there wasn't a smile on my face. Well there was because not one was I dancing. 

You remebered the time where your father would have several cd's of danding exercises. And one happened to be belly dancing. And ever since then you learned all type of belly dancing.  

**When we are falling in love. If it's love, then I don't want to come back up.**

Silently, you forgot about a certain blond man watching. Forgetting how close he was to you, forgetting about his strange apple smelling, strange husky and yet addicting taste. Forgetting how he would pick out your sweet spots. How he would make you feel satisfied with his kisses, his touches, and his hidden meanings that were under his breath.

Forgetting about him in total as you follow the rythem. But you didn't know about him being right behind you. 

**Girl I know you're a handful, Cause you know what you like.**

 

**You might be hard to handle, but imma show you tonight.**


End file.
